dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Eidolon (Wildstorm Universe)
However, The Eidolon was revealed to be still alive (or, at least, still not dead) and in the custody of a US agency named Number of the Beast. He has been incarcerated in a virtual reality simulation, along with 666 metahumans previously thought to have been lost during World War Two. Of all the beings held in the Number of the Beast facility, only The Eidolon seems to be aware that 'The City' they live in and the events they are experiencing are not real. But the other subjects have ignored his warnings and treated him as an insane person that needs help.''Number of the Beast'' #1 This change after the addition of another new subject: The Eidolon's former colleague The High. Eventually The High released the program's prisoners including the Eidolon. With the events of Armageddon, the Eidolon confers with The High on top of the Statue of Liberty's head observing a burning and flooded New York City, hinting to him about the released NOTB prisoners and others still having an impact on the post-apocalyptic world, and himself fulfilling the role of the death of Earth's survivors.''Number of the Beast'' #8 Hearing enough of Eidolon's morbid words The High thrown him miles across the Atlantic Ocean in which Eidolon subsequently lands in England. World's End Due to his ability to gain more powers from surrounding death, and the widespread destruction brought on Earth by the High clones, Eidolon is in a mostly unbalanced state, likened to a drug addict continually fed new doses, and roams the Earth leading a gang of sadistic murderers and fanatical followers, known as the Army of the Mad, to harness new deaths for himself.''The Authority'' (Vol. 4) #5 He led an assault on the Carrier in London (currently called "UnLondon") and facing against the Authority and Stormwatch Prime. When facing against the temporarily powerless Engineer (Angela Spica), Eidolon was kicked into a working Shift-Door and into the Bleed, banishing him and foiling his efforts in taking over the Carrier.''The Authority'' (Vol. 4) #7 | Powers = * Immortality: The Eidolon appears to be immortal, trapped in a state between life and death. He will reanimate after even the most severe injuries. * Levitation * Sense Death: can sense the divide between life in death. Allowing for the sense of death as it is happening from across great distances. * Death Touch: able to bring death with but a touch. * Cosmic Awareness | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * An eidolon is an astral double, phantom, or ghost. See Eidolon for further details. *It should be noted that, in the DC Multiverse and the Wildstorm Universe itself, there is empirical evidence that not just one God but multiple Gods and variations of the afterlife exist, so Eidolon may not believe or feel there is no afterlife but realistically there are mountains of evidence (in the Multiverse) that it exists. Why he could not find it is never revealed, possibly a punishment. | Trivia = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Wildstorm Characters Category:Resurrection